Somewhere A Clock is Ticking
by Blue Chance
Summary: "Bad things happen to the men who love me, so you should stay away." - Sookie couldn't bear the thought of a world without Bill, but now that that world is a reality, she has to figure out a way to live there… Picks up the night of the Bill and Sookie's final farewell, spoilers through the finale. Sookie/Eric
1. Bad Things Happen

**Title:** Somewhere A Clock is Ticking

**Author:** Blue Chance

**Rating:** I'm not quite sure where I'm taking this rating wise yet, but this is a True Blood story, so... Well, that should be a rating in itself.

**Author's Note:** I never do this, but the title of this story was taken from the title of a song, that I feel is particularly fitting to this fandom. I have a few other stories that I am working on at the moment, but I felt creative enough to pull this out of thin air, so I had to post it. It stands well as a one shot for now, but I'll definitely be continuing it. As per my MO, it may be a while before its completed, but I always get around to it eventually. Since I feel very inspired by this fandom at current, I think updates will come quickly. I hope you guys like it!

**Part 1: Bad Things Happen**

She shivered as she sat up in her bed. She took a long, deep breath, and then another... and then another. It was all about staying alive now. Staying alive through the pain. She stood slowly, and grabbed her fluffy bathrobe from the floor, where it had lain discarded for the night, and wrapped it around her body.

_He_ was here.

She didn't want to face him. She didn't want to talk to him, or to explain. She didn't want him to be here. But he _was_ here.

She walked from her room, and down the stairs as though in a trance, and then to the front door.

She opened it.

"Miss Stackhouse." The tall blonde vampire said in his usual deep, whispery way, staring down at her with eyes that were both full and empty at the same time.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Sookie said truthfully, not knowing what else to say, not even really knowing how she felt about him standing there. "Why didn't you just come in?" She asked, remembering that the last time he'd stood in front of her, she had invited him to come inside.

"I didn't feel it necessary."

She took a deep breath.

"Bill's dead." She could barely choke out the words, but there was no point in leading up to them.

The vampire swallowed.

"I assumed as much." She was in his arms and sobbing. "I felt your grief. I came as soon as I could."

For a good few minutes, there were no more words between the two of them. At some point, Eric must have carried her inside to the couch, because that's where the two of them sat as she cried relentlessly in to his cold chest, her wet face pressed up against his skin. He ran his hand over her head in a soothing petting motion, but otherwise did not move, and did not question her.

"I feel so guilty." She said finally, clinging tightly to the man as though she were afraid he would disappear at any moment.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Yes I do." Was all she said. She didn't feel like prancing out all her offenses for him to hear. She didn't want to bring up how most of the hardships he and Bill had suffered over the years had been due, in no small part, to her... And she certainly didn't want to bring up how she didn't feel a fraction of this pain over Alcide's death, and how that made her feel like an awful human being.

"I killed him."

His arms tightened around her.

"This was not your fault."

She felt the same shiver from earlier run through her again, and realized what it was.

Fear. She was afraid to tell him what had happened.

His arms tightened again.

"You're frightened." He said. "Why?"

She swallowed.

"I..." She pulled away from him and looked him the eyes, fear and tears making her chest tight. She stood up.

"I staked him." She said. He was up and staring down at her in less than a moment.

"You what?" He asked calmly, but she knew him better than to think he was actually calm.

"He wanted to die."

"He _was _dying." He responded with punctuated words.

"He wanted me to kill him."

"And you agreed to it?"

"No, of course not. Not at first, but..." She quickly wiped away a tear. "I could hear his thoughts, Eric. He was in so much pain..."

"How is that possible?" He asked suspiciously, imposing his height over hers.

"I don't know. Maybe it was because... because of my blood. Because I'd made him sick."

Eric turned away from her.

"He _wanted_ to die."

He turned back to her, and had her by the arms.

"Yes, but he should not have made you do it." He said, angrily. "A selfish prick to the end."

"Eric!"

A crack rang out through the quiet house. She'd slapped him without thinking. His face remained cocked to the side as he spoke his next words.

"Did it occur to you," He started slowly, and then turned his face back to an angry Sookie. "That if he really was so determined to end himself that there were countless other ways to do it? Ways that didn't include making the woman who he claimed to love so much stake him?"

Yes, it had occurred to her. She said nothing.

"When Pam found me, I was ready to die. I'd given up..." He blinked. "Don't you think that I wished I could see you one more time? Hold you one more time? To have you there with me in the end?"

Sookie let out a sob.

"The difference is," He continued. "I would not have wished that on _you_."

He stared down at her for a long few moments, watching her cry silent tears. It seemed that he was about to reach out for her, but he didn't.

"This was a mistake." He said with a shake of his head, and began walking away. "I should not have come here tonight."

She followed him.

"Why did you come?" She asked with the kind of confusing anger that one only feels in the deepest throws of grief.

Eric stopped short of the door, his hand reached out for the knob.

"Because I love you." He responded simply, and then turned to her. "Which is why I shouldn't have come."

"You're right." She said, reaching past him to the doorknob, and opening the door. "Bad things happen to the men who love me, so you should stay away."

Eric was still for a moment, before moving his already outstretched hand to her face. He moved his finger over her damp cheek and caressed it so softly that he almost wasn't touching her at all.

"No, Sookie." He said. "The men who love you do bad things to you."

She closed her eyes just for a moment, but when she opened them again, Eric was gone.

She stood in the open doorway, shivering in the cold, feeling so sad and alone... and suddenly wishing she had asked him to stay.


	2. Bad Things To You

**Part 2: Bad Things To You**

"Fuck, Sookie." Jason said, an untouched glass of sweet tea sitting in front of him on the kitchen table. Sookie sat across from him in the sunlit kitchen, having just told him the story of last night. Of what Bill had asked her to do, of how she couldn't… and of what she did instead. He looked stricken, a near perfect reflection of how she felt.

"Have you told Jessica?" He asked suddenly.

Sookie shook her head.

"Not yet." She responded. "She just... her and Hoyt deserve a couple of days."

Jason nodded.

"Right." He said. "How are you doing?"

"Surprisingly?" She started. "I don't want to die as much as I always figured I would if Bill was suddenly... gone."

"Well, that's good. I guess."

"But I do feel like a great big hole's been ripped open inside of me..." She swallowed her tears. "And I'm so... so scared that it'll never get filled back up again."

Jason scooted his chair closer to his sister.

"Sook..." He said, putting his arms around her. "It will. You know it will."

"I don't..." She said, shaking her head.

"You're the strongest person I know. You've taken more than your fair share of heartache, and you've always pulled through. Hell, you've pulled me right through with you most times."

Sookie buried her head in her brother's shoulder, wanting to have the strength he seemed to think she did, but she felt like all of her strength was gone. She used every ounce of that she had to kill the love of her life.

"I don't understand why he made you do it, though." Jason said, patting her head. "That don't make no sense."

"It's what he wanted." She said tiredly, not wanting to go over that again.

"Yeah, but that don't make it right."

Sookie pulled away and wiped her face haphazardly with her hands.

"That's what Eric said, too."

"Eric Northman? He was here?"

"He came to see me last night. He can feel when I'm... upset."

"Gross." Was Jason's immediate response, then his face changed as it recognized what he'd just said. "Sorry."

"I guess it is kind of gross."

"Yeah, kind of."

Sookie dropped her head on to the table, and wrapped her arms around her face.

"Ugh." She said, and the sound was muffled in to the fabric of her sweater.

"You couldn't help what you did." He said, shaking her a bit. She raised her head. "I know he tricked you in to sucking that silver out of him."

"Sucking the silver-?" She shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Back in Texas when... Wait." He sat up straight in his chair, and eyed her with an air of suspicion and confusion. "Did something else happen between the two of you?"

Sookie's face went still. It occurred to her that no one had really ever known what went on between her and Eric.

"No..." She said in almost kneejerk defense. "Well, I mean... Sorta', I guess."

"What does 'sorta', I guess' mean?"

Sookie inhaled deeply.

"Do you remember when he lost all of his memories and was as helpless as a newborn kitten, and he was staying in the little hidey hole under the house?" She paused. "He was just so sweet, and... Things sorta' happened."

Jason scrunched his face in what appeared to be distaste.

"Really?"

"Are you judging me?" She asked incredulously.

"No, I ain't judging you." He responded, then was silent a beat. "But really?"

Her face was back on the table.

"Yes, really." She answered.

"Well, do you love him?"

She took a breath, and raised her head again.

"I did." She gave him the most honest answer she could think of. "But my heart's broken in so many pieces, that I don't think any one of them is big enough to love anyone the way I used to anymore."

That seemed to set reality back in to place, and Jason slumped a little.

"I know you're hurting now, but it will get better." He paused. "It always does."

"Does it really get better?" Sookie asked with a far away stare. "Or does the pain just eventually become normal?"

Jason put his hand on his sister's arms.

"Far as I can see," he started. " That's just two ways of saying the same thing."

**...**

"This is strange." Sookie said with a shy smile as the man in the suit and bowtie poured hot tea in to her dainty little cup.

When she was a little girl, she remembered having this type of tea party. She, her grandmother, and Tara would sit in the backyard at a small lace covered table and pretend that they were grand ladies. They would snack on little finger sandwiches with the crusts cut off and little cookies with jam in the center of them. Her and Tara loved how elegant and fancy they felt, even though their cups were really just filled with cold sweet tea. Not like the steaming amber liquid that was in front of her now.

Also, it was always during the day. Never at night. Like this.

"What is?" Bill Compton asked with a gleam in his eye from his seat across from her at the beautifully laid out tea table.

"I don't know." Sookie said and looked around. "Something's... different." She looked back at Bill. "I feel like I'm forgetting something. That ever happen to you?"

"All the time." The pale man responded before taking a sip from his teacup. Sookie couldn't help but take a peak at what was in it. "Blood infused with tea leaves." He said off of her look.

Sookie felt a chill run through her.

"Is the blood clean?" She asked suddenly, urgently. Bill just smiled.

"You worry too much."

She shook her head and stood up.

"I'm forgetting something." She said, and began to look around frantically. Bill stayed where he was, drinking happily from his cup, as though nothing was wrong. But something _was_ wrong. What was she forgetting?

"Why don't you just sit down and enjoy yourself?" The vampire asked. Sookie looked down at him, and noticed the black veins beginning to crawl up his neck.

"Bill..." She said, feeling the tears well up.

He took another sip from his cup.

"Everybody dies, Sookie." Bill said as he looked down at the veins appearing on his hands.

"I can help you." She said, sinking to her knees in front of him, tears spilling from her eyes. "Please don't do this. Please don't leave me." She dropped her head in to his lap, and could feel his hand come to rest over her hair.

"I've already left you." He said from above her.

Sookie looked up suddenly to see only an empty chair where Bill had just been. An empty chair covered in blood.

That was when she began to scream.

**...**

"-ie, Wake up!"

Sookie shot up in her bed, and it was a few moments before she realized she was still screaming. It was a moment or so after that that she realized who had woken her up.

"Jason..." She said and then wasted no time throwing her arms around her brother. "Oh, God..."

Suddenly someone else was bursting in through her bedroom door.

"Where is he?" A girl's voice asked frantically.

"Jess?" Jason asked, turning away from his sister. A second later, Jason was on the ground, and the redheaded vampire was staring down at Sookie.

"_Where_ is he?" She asked again, a streak of red running down her cheek. "Where's Bill?"

Sookie could only stare up at her.

"Jessica?" A male voice asked from just outside the house. "Jessica?" It asked again from just downstairs. It was Hoyt.

"Up here!" Jason called down as he stood up. "In Sookie's room."

Heavy footsteps ran up the stairs, and then Hoyt appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, man." He said as he helped his friend up from the ground. "I tried to stop-"

"Shutup!" Jessica said shrilly without taking her eyes away from the woman who she towered over, and her fangs dropped down. "Tell me where he is. I know you know!"

"Hey!" Jason said. "You can't just pull your fangs out at Sookie in her own goddamn house!"

Jessica stared down at Sookie for a moment longer, then retracted her fangs and slumped down on to the bed.

Sookie could only manage shuddering breaths. anyway

"He's..." She started. "He's gone."

Jessica let out a sob, though everyone else remained silent. Hoyt rubbed his mouth with his hand for a moment, but said nothing.

"Were..." Jessica started, and then seemed to try and calm herself. "Were you there?"

Sookie swallowed and glanced at Jason who - just slightly - shook his head.

"Yes." She answered anyway.

Jessica sniffed.

"Was he in pain?" She asked.

"Baby," Hoyt started, taking a step toward his wife. "Maybe this isn't the right time to-"

"I want to know!" Jessica said, cutting him off, but not looking at him. "Please, Sookie." She pleaded.

Sookie shook her head.

"No, sweetie." She started. "He was ready."

After a beat, Jessica nodded. Then she began to cry. Hoyt's arms were around her within moments.

"Shhhh..." He said.

"Shit." Jason let out exasperatedly, looking out through the curtains outside. Sookie creased her forehead, and stood up out of bed to join him at the window, leaving Hoyt to comfort Jessica behind her.

"What?" She asked, and then peered out through the window. She let out a breath. "Shit."

Eric Northman stood outside staring up at her.

"Want me to get rid of him?"

Eric raised his forehead before looking away with a smirk. Sookie couldn't help but smile just a small smile at that.

She looked at her brother.

"Go put the kettle on." She said quietly, and then glanced at Hoyt and a still crying Jessica. "They're going to have questions." She began to walk away.

"What are you going to do?" Her brother asked, taking her by the arm.

"Every time I see that man it's supposed to be the last time, so if he's back, he must have something important to say." She paused. "I'll be fine. I trust him."

Jason nodded, and then let his sister go.

**...**

Sookie stepped out of her house and in to the cold night air, shutting the door behind her, but did not meet Eric at the bottom of her porch where he stayed rooted.

"Is this going to be a pattern with you?"

"I'm here on business." The blonde replied with familiar coldness.

Sookie tilted her head.

"Business? What kind of business would bring you-"

He was directly in front of her now, though she hadn't even seen him move. He looked down at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sookie."

Then the two of them were gone. An echo of Sookie's scream rang out in to the quiet night for a moment, before everything was once again completely silent.


	3. Do I Want To Know?

**Part 3: Do I Want To Know?**

Sookie sat with her head up against the wall in an empty, but at the very least, carpeted room. The only furniture was a pair of shackles that were chained to the corner walls, which she didn't have the strength to contemplate at the moment. There were windows on one of the walls, but they were completely closed up and light tight, so she had no idea what was on the other side of them, or where she was... or even how long she'd been here. She figured she'd been locked up through the night, and through most of the day now as she had been brought 3 meals. One of eggs and bacon, one of a grilled cheese and tomato soup, and now the untouched bowl that sat in front of her on the rug was filled with some kind of gumbo. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

She ran the last few hours back through her mind.

Eric hadn't flown her very far at all. Maybe half a mile or so up the road to where he had a car waiting, which frightened her for the sole reason that me must have been taking her somewhere far away if he needed a car to do it.

"Eric, what the hell-" She had started to try and question him, but she cut herself off with her own screaming as the vampire opened the trunk of the car, and placed her rather unceremoniously in to it.

"I'd try to get some sleep if I were you." He said, staring down at her as he put his hands on the trunk door, and then: "This is going to be a long, uncomfortable ride."

"Eric, you son of a-"

The door was slammed shut.

He was right about the ride being long and uncomfortable, but she hadn't taken his advice. Instead, she ran through several very unpleasant scenarios in her head as to why he would be doing this to her. After all, he had never really shown himself to be of upstanding moral fiber, had he? He'd tricked her in to drinking his blood that one time, as Jason had been so kind to remind her of. He'd bought her house in some creepy attempt at making her "his." Not to mention... Well, locking Lafayette up in his basement and torturing him for weeks.

Not to mention, in fact, dozens of awful, terrible, things he had done.

He had never been like Bill. He'd always been something else entirely.

So, what did he want with her? Would it be such a stretch to think that he had finally just decided to make her his vampire bride? ..._Of course,_ that was a stretch. That was ridiculous. At least, she tried to convince herself that it was ridiculous. Even if it wasn't that, though, it could easily be something just as unpleasant. When this occurred to her, she wanted to break down in to tears just out of sheer frustration. She'd been through so much in the past few years, and had spent so much of that time being afraid. Afraid for people she loved, for herself, for the world... And Bill had died trying to protect her from more of that. He had died trying to give her a way to a normal life, and here she was, not even 2 days later, curled up in the trunk of a car. Possibly on her way to becoming Eric's vampire bride.

It just wasn't... fair.

When the car stopped, the trunk was opened, but she was blindfolded in almost the same moment, and then dragged up and out in to the night air. It bit at her arms and legs as she was still just wearing a baggy sleeping shirt, and she began to shiver almost immediately.

"Eric-"

"We're going to walk the rest of the way." He said, as he tied her arms behind her back.

"Why are you doing this?"

"If I said it was for your own good-"

"_Fuck _you." She had said with venom.

"That's more or less what I thought."

Then he taped her mouth closed.

And now she was here. In this room. Alone, tired... and still dressed in a baggy t-shirt.

The door opened, and the same young brunette girl who had been bringing the meals to her came in through it. She looked down at the untouched food, and looked disappointed.

"You've got to be hungry." She said.

"I seem to have lost my appetite for some reason."

_He'll kill me if she doesn't eat..._

"Why will he kill you?" Sookie asked, sitting up.

The girl slumped a bit.

"He said you'd do that." She shook her head, picked up the full bowl from the floor, and turned to leave.

"Wait," Sookie said as she stood. "Please tell me what I'm doing here."

The brunette took a deep breath.

"He'll tell you himself." She said, and then was gone. The sound of a deadbolt clicking in to place following her.

**...**

"I'm glad you were able to fall asleep." Eric's voice startled Sookie from a dreamless sleep.

She stood immediately and backed away from him.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She asked.

"I realize this must be unpleasant for you-"

"_Unpleasant_?"

"-But it was simply the most... efficient way to get you here."

"Kidnapping me?"

"Yes."

Then Sookie's stomach growled. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not certain how you think refusing to eat is going to make your situation in any way better." He said.

"I'm not eating anything you put in front of me." Sookie responded, then crossed her arms over her stomach defensively.

"Just to be clear," Eric started, beginning to back her up in to the wall. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would not have to resort to poisoning your food."

Sookie dropped her arms, and shook her head. On her face was a look of betrayed trust, and a visible lack of understanding of what was happening to her.

"No." She agreed, and could feel the familiar sting of tears at the inner corner of her eyes. "You've made that _perfectly_ clear."

There was a knock at the door.

Eric stared down at her with a look that confused Sookie more than anything else had yet. He seemed far away, and... Hurt. It was a look that almost made her rethink her anger, but not quite.

"I'm going to open that door," Eric started. "And what's on the other side of it may make me unredeemable to you, but I would not be doing this if I did not have a good reason."

The half fairy's eyes widened. She was glad she hadn't rethought her anger.

"What-"

In the blink of an eye, Sookie was shackled to the wall in the corner, and then he was standing at the door, still gazing on her with that same look in his eyes.

"Eric," She started. "Please. Please don't..."

She didn't know what was on the other side of that door, but given what he had said about it, that it was something he believed would make him "unredeemable" was terrifying. He'd done so many things to her and people she loved, and still never believed himself beyond redemption in her eyes. Even she had never truly felt that way about him.

He opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Come right in," He said as he opened his arm welcomingly to invite whoever was on the other side to step in to the room. The brunette "meal bringer" stepped in first, and was followed by a short and very pale redheaded man. Sookie looked from one to the other, and then closed her eyes trying to pick up any errant thoughts.

_So disgusting_... floated away from the girl, but nothing from the man. He was clearly a vampire.

"What's disgusting?" Sookie asked with a shaking voice. The brunette looked at Eric with fear in her eyes. He merely smiled.

"See?" He said to the redhead, who by now was only looking at Sookie. "Just as I said." Then he said something in another language to the girl who he referred to at "Nirette", and she walked quickly out of the room.

"A real fairy..." The redhead almost whispered. Sookie's eyes shot to Eric.

"You bastard..." She bit out.

"Be quiet." He replied warningly.

"Don't blame Northman," The other vampire started as he rubbed his hands together creepily. "There have been whispers of fairies in Louisiana for years now."

Eric lowered his head at Sookie, almost as though to say "See?", but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be seeing.

"What rumors?" She asked. "From who?"

"He won't say." Eric answered with a smile. "And can you blame him? That kind of information can be very... valuable. It isn't polite to question customers."

Sookie's stomach sank.

"Customers?" She asked.

Eric's smile faltered.

"You don't know?" The redhead asked mock-sadly. "Mr. Northman here is selling a minute with you at 100,000 dollars a pop. Looks like I'm lucky number 1."

A tear slipped from her eye.

"Eric..." She shook her head. "You can't."

Both vampires laughed as the redhead turned to Eric.  
"I sure hope you can, seeing as how you already have my money."

"And I'd be lying if I said I don't hope to have more of it in the future..." Eric responded, clapping the other man on the back. "

The redhead licked his lips, and Sookie instinctively pushed herself further back up against the wall.

"So, can I…" The man trailed off.

"By all means." Eric said, gesturing toward Sookie.

The short vampire started toward her.

"If you touch me, I'll kill you." Sookie said. He laughed again, and looked at Eric.

"I _love_ the spirited ones." He said.

"Well, she has no shortage of spirit." Eric agreed.

The vampire was kneeling in front of Sookie in the next moment, and then had his head at her thighs the moment after that. Sookie screamed.

"NOT," Eric started, suddenly grabbing him by the head, his fangs out. "The thigh." He retracted his fangs. "Wrists only."

"Wrists?" The redhead groaned.

"If you don't like it, then you can get the fuck out."

A beat before the other vampire nodded, and Eric backed away. Sookie's heart was pounding in her chest, but she didn't have time to think about what had just happened before fangs were digging in to the flesh of her wrist. She screamed again as she looked to Eric, only to find that his eyes were diverted away from her.

Then something suddenly occurred to her.

"I'm HepV positive!" She screamed. The sucking at her wrist stopped as the redhead raised his head to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm afraid it's true." Eric said, turning his eyes toward them.

"What the _fuck,_ Northman!" The vampire was standing and in Eric's face.

"Sorry," the taller vampire said, though rather unapologetically. "Did I forget to mention that?" He grabbed the other man by the throat. "Then I probably also forgot to mention that if you're infected by fairy blood that the disease progresses _much_ faster."

"You piece of shit." the redhead ground out.

"To be fair, she did say if you touched her she was going to kill you."

The man growled, and then Eric slammed his head against the wall. He fell unconscious to the floor. Eric looked to Sookie whose chest was heaving up and down. He walked over to her and kneeled. The dropping of his fangs startled her, but she was too confused and frightened to wonder at what he was doing. He bit down in to his thumb and took her wrist in his hands.

"Why?" She asked.

He rubbed the blood from his thumb in to the bite wound on her wrist, and it disappeared almost immediately.

"I'm sure you're wondering that about a lot of things." He said, retracting his fangs. "But I don't have the time to explain it to you." He stood. "Our friend Daniel here is not the only one who knows about you. I need to know the name of every vampire who knows your name, and this was simply the quickest way of going about doing that."

"... You could have told me." Sookie said with a constricted throat.

"Yes, but would you have gone along with it?"

"No." She answered forcefully.

"And now you see why I could not have told you. There isn't always time to wait for you to come around and see things from my point of view."

"I don't want to see things from your point of view. I want all of you to leave me the fuck alone."

He paused for a moment.

"That's what I want for you, too." He said, and then started toward the unconscious vampire. He threw the man over his shoulder, and began to walk out.

"Wait!" Sookie yelled. "Unchain me!"

"I would eat the next time food is brought to you." Eric said over his shoulder. "You're going to be here for a while."

Then Eric was gone, and the door was shut... And Sookie began to sob violently in her new corner.

**...**

Bill smiled at Sookie as she joined him on the picnic blanket that lay sprawled across the grass of the dark Bon Temps cemetery.

"You're bleeding." He said with concern as he took her wrist and began to survey it. Sookie looked down at it and creased her forehead in confusion.

"I thought Eric fixed that..." She said.

"Eric?" Bill asked, and dropped Sookie's wrist. "I thought you were done with him."

The girl rubbed her wrist, though all that served to do was spread blood across her hand and forearm.

"I thought I was, too." She said.

"I died for you, Sookie." Bill said angrily.

She shook her head.

"But you're right here."

"But I'm not right here." The angry vampire responded. "I'm gone because of you, and this is how you repay me?"

"I never wanted you to go..." Sookie argued.

Bill looked sad at that.

"I know. But you have to let me go. And Eric. You have to let all of this go."

Sookie shook her head and refused to cry. She was so tired of crying.

"How?"

Bill's face hardened.

"You have to kill Eric."

**...**

Sookie woke up with a start, Nirette staring down at her. She looked angry and scared before bending down to be eye level with Sookie and saying:  
"I want to kill him, too."


End file.
